Unexpected Love
by shattered.kiss
Summary: [AU] Pranks, Revenges, Evil PLots and heart break make finding love more difficult. But when you do fall in love, would you expect it to be the one you hate? High school fic. InuKag MirSan SesRin. Rating for language. Better summary inside.
1. First Day Part 1

A/N~Hey This is my first fan-fic so it might not be all so good. Anyways, hope ya like it!  
  
*DIACLAIMER* I do not own InuYasha or any of the Inuyasha characters unfortunately*sigh*  
  
Summary:  
  
Kagome Higurashi, an 18 year old, is going to the most prestigious school in the country to start her senior year. Her family is one of the richest in all of Japan. When she goes to this new highschool, she meets some friends. People she likes, people she hates. What happens when she experiences pranks, revenges, evil plots, heart break, and finding true love with the last person she'd thought she could ever love?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP!!  
  
BEEP!!!!  
  
BEEP!!!!!!  
  
*whack*!  
  
"Argh! Stupid alarm clock! Why does it have to ring so early in the morning?"  
  
"Kagome! Hurry up and get ready to go to school! You don't want to be late for your first day do you?"  
  
"What?!? What time is it mom?"  
  
"If you would stop destroying all your alarm clocks then maybe you would know that its 7:30!"  
  
"WHAT!!! 7:30?!?!"  
  
With that said Kagome rushed out of bed and ran into the bathroom at the speed of light. She took a quick 10 min. shower and was out the bathrrom door, no quite fully dressed. She still hadn't pulled her arms through her tank top and was busy trying to put on a sock and brush her hair at the same time.  
  
After all the fussing, Kagome shot out of her room, climbed down the spiral stairs and blasted into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and her book bag. She stuffed the toast in her mouth and was hopping towards the garage door still trying to put on her left shoe. Finishing the toast she quickly tied her shoes and ran to her silver Jaguar. After starting it up, she stepped on the gas and was on her way to school.  
  
'Why did mom have to transferr me. God. She said that it was for my education. Hmmph. Thats a load of bull shit. I love mom ofcourse but the only reason shes making me go to this school is because were rich and that we have our name to live up to. She can't be known as the mom whos got unlimited funds and send her kids to public schools. It would make her look bad. Somtimes I hate being rich.' Kagome could remember that day she found out about the new school.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom! I don't wanna go to that snobby school! I like the school I'm at right now. Why do I have to transferr to some rich ass, snobby school?"  
  
"Kagome! You will not use that kind of language. You have to go to that school because it is important for you to get a good education and you are in your senior year of highschool which is a crushal year."  
  
"Fine! Its all good for my education and everything but why do I have to go THERE?! Can't I go to some other private school?"  
  
"No, you may not go to another school because 1, your papers are all done and you are already officially in the school's records and 2, you have your family name to live up to. You are a Higurashi whether you like it or not and you are also going to that school whether you like it or not"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. You are goin and thats final, end of discussion."  
  
"Hmmpph!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASH BACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She arrived at the school in record time and still had 7 minutes to spare. Walking up the steps of the school she realized just how big it was. It wasn't just big it was humongous!  
  
'Holy cow! This is like 3 times the size of my old highschool. Wow is it ever big I can't believe I'm going to be going here. This might not be so bad afte-'  
  
She was cut off from her thoughts when she bumped into someone, hard too. They both went falling to the ground. (A/N She was walking and thinking)  
  
"I-I'm so so s-sorry." Kagome managed to say as she got upright again and dusted herself off.  
  
The guy got up too and she saw that he had silver hair down to the middle of his back and maybe even longer. He also had beautiful deep amber eyes you could drown in. 'Wow! What a hunk! Man I'd never thought there-' Kagome was cut off from her thoughts again when he started talking. (A/N sorry everyone but hes not a hanyou. Hes human but he still looks the same except the with human ears instead of cute, white doggy ears.)  
  
"You better be sorry wench. Watch were your going next time bitch."  
  
This set Kagome off. 'That jerk! Who does he think he is by calling people that! And I take back that comment about being a hunk!'  
  
"Excuse me? I said sorry. Don't have to be such an asshole about such a little thing."  
  
"Who are you calling an assshole you b-"  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
All of a sudden Kagome realized that there were two people standing behind the 'asshole'.  
  
"What Sango?!?!"  
  
"You don't have to be so rude to her you know. You can be such a jerk somtimes."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Hi! My name is Sango Taichi. (A/N sorry I don't know her last name) Are you new here 'cuz I've never seen you before."  
  
"Umm... ya, I'm new and my name is Kagome Higurashi. Its a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Ahh, a lovely name for a lovely beauty such as yourself. I shall introduce myself, my name is Miroku Kazaana. May I ask you a question my beautiful Kagome?"  
  
'Oh no. He's at it again. I better stop this now. Kagome seems so nice and I could actually start to have a girl whose a friend besides these two dimwits. Not that I don't like them it's just having a friend whose a girl would be so much better.' Sango thought, but didn't realize Miroku had already asked 'the question.'  
  
"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
"eh..."  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"God Miroku, don't have to go and scare her. You know your such a prevert somtimes.....ummm...I stand corrected, all of the time."  
  
"But my beautiful Sango! You can't actually think that of me can you??" Miroku asked with a pretend hurt look.  
  
"Indead I do!"  
  
"Ummm... what time is it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry Kagome, I forgot you were still here"  
  
"Umm, its ok Sango....."  
  
"Its...lets see..... 8 o'clock!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! 8?!? Were gonna be late!"  
  
"Hold your horses Kagome. Classes start at 8:20. They changed the time."  
  
"Oh. Fphew."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Oh come on InuYasha, lighten up. Kagome is cool."  
  
"No Miroku I do NOT think the wench is cool."  
  
"Could you not call me that? I have a name you know. Unless your too idiotic to remember it."  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
"Hold up Inu. Ok, well since you don't remember her name then lets go around introducing ourselves...again." Miroku said laughing a bit.  
  
"Feh! I don't wanna know the wench's name!"  
  
"Excuse me but my name is not 'wench'! Its Kagome. Ka-go-me!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Well, I don't think theres a need for introducing Sango and I 'cuz you already know our names but this here is InuYasha Tetsou."(A/N Sorry kinda making these people's names up. lol.)  
  
"So Kagome, can I see your schedule?"  
  
"Umm, sure Sango, here."  
  
"Hmmm... Omg! You have all the same classes as Miroku, InuYasha and me! Oh wait! Miroku and I don't have C.A.P.P with you, but InuYasha does." (A/N For all your people C.A.P.P stands for career and personal planning. It like when you get to be paired and like pretend to be husband and wife, that kinda thing.)  
  
"Thats awesome! So which we have Math first? Do you think we should get going?"  
  
"Yep! And ya we better get going, its already 8:13. We'll show your around at lunch or something, O.K?" Sango said while looking at the school's clock.  
  
"That'd be awesome."  
  
The gang started to enter the school. When they reached their Math class, the all took seats at the very back. Sango and Kagome were a row infront of Miroku and InuYasha. (A/N Heres how it goes. Miroku then InuYasha at the very back and Kagome and Sango right in front of them. Kagome sits infront of InuYasha and Sango infront of Miroku.)  
  
The teacher finally same in and Math class begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O.K.! I'm done my first chappie! Yay! Sorry theres only one chapter so far but I promise 2 more that will be up in a day or two. Well anyways please please review! It makes me happy and makes me write a whole lot faster! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Till next time!  
  
~anime-babe~ 


	2. First Day Part 2

Hello everyone. Well this is the second chapter, hope ya'll like it!  
  
~*~Disclaimer~*~ I repeat I DO NOT own any of the InuYasha characters  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Classes flew by pretty quickly and before Kagome knew it, it was time for lunch. She just finished putting her books into her looker and started heading towards the lunch room with Sango when she turned the corner and bumped into someone.  
  
'God! Why do I keep bumping into people today?'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interupted when a voice rang through.  
  
"Watch were your going next time you bitch! You almost wrinkled my beautiful outfit! Do you know how much it costed?!"  
  
Kagome looked up and saw a girl looking so much like her but the other girl was wearing the sluttiest clothes anyone could imagine and as much makeup as you can pile onto a human face. Kagome already didn't like the girl.  
  
"Shut up Kikyo. She didn't do anything to you oh so precious outfit."  
  
"Yeah! God how much of a fucking slutty whore can you be? I barely even bumoed you!"  
  
"Hmmph. You better watch your back little girl. Your on MY turf and MY school so you better watch you back!" The girl named 'Kikyo' sneered as she walked away with her friends.  
  
"Sango, who was that?" Kagome asked as they entered the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh some slut. Her name is Kikyo. She thinks she rules the school just because she's richer than most of us."  
  
"Oh..." was all Kagome could say. Kagome hated the girl already, she hated rich people who think they are better than others just because they are richer.  
  
"Sango! Kagome! Over here!"  
  
Sango and Kagome turned to see Miroku calling for them.  
  
When they reached the table, Kagome and Sango sat down and Kagome noticed that there wes a face she didn't recognize and that InuYasha wasn't there. 'What the fuck! Where did that come from?!?!'  
  
"Oh, come on Inu-baby, don't you wanna come over after school and 'play' with me?" Everyone at the table turned to see Kikyo hanging from InuYasha's arm and whining in a seductive way. InuYasha, however, seemed to be disgusted out of his mind. Kagome stiffled a giggle while everyone at the table just sighed.  
  
"Oh god, shes at it again. Every year. Doesn't she know when to give up?" Kagome turned to look at the person who just said that and noticed that she had never met her before.  
  
"Fuck off Kikyo. Why do you keep bothering me. God, we were through years ago so just go and 'play' with another one of you boy toys." InuYasha said in a very annoyed voice.  
  
"But Inu-baby, don't you love me?" She fluttered her eyelashes when she said this.  
  
"Hmmmmm....let me think........NO! I don't love you! I never did and I never will!" With that said, InuYasha shrugged the whining girl off his arm and went to sit down at the table where his friends accupied.  
  
"Dude, you know what? I actually feel sorry for you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah Miroku, I feel sorry for myself."  
  
"Umm...Sango, whats going on?" Kagome whispered to Sango but it was loud enough that InuYasha had heard.  
  
"Hey! Mind telling me why the bitch is here?"  
  
"InuYasha! Shut up! She's MY friend as well as everyone else's here!" Sango yelled to defend Kagome.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Umm, Sango, who is that by the way? You haven't introduced us to her."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Rin! O.K. this is Kagome Higurashi. Shes new here and Miroku, InuYasha and I have just met her this morning. Shes really nice and you'll like her so make her feel welcome! And Kagome this is Rin."  
  
"Hi Kagome, I'm Rin. Nice to meet you." Rin said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Hi Rin." Kagome shook Rin's hand and thought to herself 'I like her. I guess this school isn't so bad after all...well...except the bitch queen.'  
  
"So would someone mind if I asked whats with that girl, umm, Kikyo I think her name was."  
  
"Oh! Ya, ok, Kagome. Well Kikyo used to be one of our friends until she changed into a slut our Sophmore year."  
  
"Oh, I see. Why does shee hang all over InuYasha like that?"  
  
"Well you see, our friend InuYasha here, used to date the girl. One day he was going over to her house so they could hang out even though she cancled their date earlier. When he reached her room he let himself enter and found her 'busy' with some guy." Miroku answered for Kagome.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Miroku kept on going. "Well InuYasha broke it off with her a couple days later because he found out that she had been cheating on him through out their relationship with 3 different guys and she slept with them all. She was already slutty at the end of freshman year, but she didn't show it until after InuYasha broke it off with her. She keeps on going after him because hes practically the only guy that ever dumped her sorry ass."  
  
Kagome then looked over to see InuYasha with his head down looking at the table, but it wasn't sadness that eluded his eyes, but anger and a bit of hurt.  
  
'Wow, poor InuYasha...'  
  
"So thats the story." Miroku finally finished.  
  
"Hold up Miroku!"  
  
"What is it Rin?"  
  
"You left out the part where she tried to seduce MY Sesshy!"  
  
Kagome didn't understand what was happening and who this 'Sesshy' peron was so she asked. "Sesshy? Whos Sesshy rin?"  
  
"Oh, Sesshy is my boyfriend but he kinda doesn't like to be called Sesshy. Only I can call him that, his name is Sesshoumaru. Hes also InuYasha's brother. The slut tried to seduce him last year when she met him."  
  
Rin recieved a 'feh' from InuYasha at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name.  
  
"Oh, come on InuYasha you know you love him and he loves you even though you two don't get along too well."  
  
Another 'feh'.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, I admit I love him but I'm not letting anyone know!'  
  
"Oh, so thats whats up. Why does Kikyo keep going after InuYasha's family?"  
  
It was now Sango's turn to explain. "Kagome, you know this is a top private school, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well InuYasha's family is quite wealthy, even more than Kikyo. Kikyo is a selfish whore who only wants to become some kind of top corporate's president's wife. She doesn't care if she falls in love or not because all she really wants is money. She also doesn't care if the person she marries loves her, as long as shes rich. This whole thing is about money. Its quite pathetic. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are hiers to their family fortune and company. Their company, Shikon Interprise, is work about 17 billion dollars. Well anyways, she used to go after Sesshoumaru but doesn't anymore because Sesshoumaru is in love with Rin and 1, hes like a diamond wall you can't break down. I have no idea how Rin did that. No offense Rin."  
  
"None taken, well continue Ssango."  
  
"O.K. Well she goes after InuYasha now because she thinks he is an easy target for her. She thinks that she can wrap him around her pinky. Well you know how InuYasha broke up with her right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well a week after he overheard Kikyo and Kagura, Kikyo's best friend talking about how Kikyo would have gotten to accomplish her plan if it wasn't for that litle intrusion. That little whore has still been trying to get InuYasha but he hates he guts so badly. Yep thats about the whole story."  
  
"Oh...." Kagome took a glance at InuYasha and saw the hatred and anger in his eyes. 'OMG! how could Kikyo be such an evil bitch! I knew she was a bitch but thats just evil! Poor InuYasha. Must be hard on him.....WAIT! Poor InuYasha?!?!?! What the hell?-'  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?" Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that Sango was calling her name.  
  
"Yoohoo, earth to Kagome."  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Sango. Sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"Feh. You know its not a big deal. That was a while ago so don't feel as if you need to pity me!" InuYasha had tooken notice that she had tooken a glance at him before and her face looked full of sympathy. He hated people who felt sorry for him. Why can't they just understand and leave it at that?  
  
"I'm not making a big deal out of this! I just asked what was up! God don't have a cow."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to class. Later."  
  
With that said InuYasha left.   
  
"You know Kagome the reason he acts like that around you might be because you look kinda like Kikyo."  
  
"Sango! How could you say I look like that slut!"  
  
"Opps, sorry Kag, didn't mean to upset you." ^_^;  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"O.K. gang I think we should all head to class too. We don't wanna be late."  
  
"Ya, your right. My beautiful Sango, would you mind if I walked you to class? We have the same one by the way."  
  
"Fine Miroku, but if you do any funny busi-"  
  
Miroku found this to be the very best time to grope her while she was giving one of her lectures.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"HENTAI!!!!"  
  
Miroku laid on the ground with a bump on his head all swirly eyed. @_@  
  
"I warned you Miroku." With that said, Sango started to drag her swirly eyes friend to their class.  
  
"See ya guys later!"  
  
"He..he..he Umm... Rin, does that always happen?" asked a confused Kagome.  
  
"Yeah. They like each other and everyone knows except them. Kinda funny."  
  
"O.K. Well I Have to go, later!"  
  
"Bye Kagome!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha was walking to class thinking. 'Who does that wench think she is by asking about my personal life?'  
  
'Well you can't blame her, it all did tie in.' A little voice in the back of his head said.  
  
'Feh, whatever.'  
  
InuYasha entered the classroom 10 minutes before class started. When he saw Kikyo walk up and sit beside him he groaned.  
  
"Hey Inu-baby." She said seductively.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo pretended to be hurt. "Inu-baby-"  
  
She was cut off by InuYasha. "And DON'T call me 'Inu-baby' you bitch!"  
  
"Fine I'll call you.......Yashie!"  
  
"FUCK WOMAN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Hmmph! Fine. I'll be back though." She blew a kiss after she said that. (A/N EW EW EW EW, lol)  
  
The teacher finally entered the room.   
  
"O.K. class settle down-"  
  
The teacher was cut off when the door flew open and who else but Kagome run into the classroom.  
  
"I'm *huff*sorry*huff*I'm late" She managed to breathe out.  
  
"Ah, your the new student are you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well, you are not counted tardy."  
  
"Thank you Mrs...."  
  
"Kaede"  
  
Mrs. Kaede turned her attention back to her classroom.  
  
"Alright class, we have a new student. Her name is...."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi" Kagome finished for the teacher.  
  
"O.K. Please tell us a little about yourself."  
  
"Well you already know my name. I've leved her practically all my life but I just got transferred. I live with my mom, my little brother Souta and my Grandfather."  
  
"Wheres your dad?" A voice from the classroom yelled and Kagome saw it was none other than the bitch queen, Kikyo.  
  
InuYasha could see the hurt in Kagome's eyes when she said that. 'Damn Kikyo. Wait! Why am I felling sorry for 'her'?' InuYasha was pulled out of thought when he heard Kagome's answer dripping with sorrow and sadness.  
  
"Hes dead." Was her reply.  
  
Mrs. Kaede took this oppurtunity to interupt the conversation because she could already see that this was a touchy subject for Kagome. "Thank you Kagome. You may take a seat beside InuYasha at the back. InuYasha raise your hand so Kagome knows where you are."  
  
InuYasha groaned that she was sitting next to him, but he raised his hand.  
  
When Kagome took a seat next t him, he stole quick glances at her and saw that her facial expression and eyes had changed dramatically. At lunch her eyes were full of life and her face was happy. Now her eyes were like thunderstorms. He felt kinda bad for the girl...kinda.  
  
Class wet by slowly for Kagome but it was the end of the day. She met Sango and Rin outside in the parking lot and they had invited her over to Rin's house to do homework together, but she refused. She was still kinda upset about bringing up the fact her father was gone forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats my second chapter! Hope ya like it. I made it a bit longer hope your happy! ^_^ Well anyways I was thinking that maybe I should change the summary a lil cuz I kinda have another idea. I'm thinking about changin the name too. Well anyways REVIEW! It makes me happy!^_^ thanx!  
  
~anime babe~ 


	3. Author's Note

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
  
I read over my story and found out that I haven't described what some characters look like(well you guys probably already know tho) or what their age is.  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Age: 18  
  
Description: raven-haired down to the middle of her back. She has blue grey eyes and a very slim body.  
  
InuYasha Tetsou  
  
Age: 18  
  
Description: silver hair, down to the middle of his back, or even longer. Amber colored eyes. Well toned muscular, but not bulky body. Sorry all of you out there who love his cute doggy ears, but i'm not gonna put them in this story, hes human but is way stronger than any normal human.  
  
Sango Taichi  
  
Age: 18  
  
Description: Dark brown hair just about the middle of her back. Chocolate brown eyes. Slim body and is a little taller than Kagome.  
  
Miroku Kazaana  
  
Age: 18  
  
Description: black haired with a little dragon tail at the back of his head. Brown eyes. Muscular but not bulky, just like InuYasha. Known as a pervert.  
  
Kikyo Tama  
  
Age: 18  
  
Description: Raven-haired, down to her bottom. Brown eyes that are hold no emotion. Nice body, slim. Known as a slut.  
  
Well that about describes them all. Sorry for all the Kikyo lovers out there I kinda don't like her. Well enjoy the rest of the story! 


	4. Meeting Kouga

Hello people! Hmmm......I don't have a lot to say which is kinda strange since I talk so much. Lol. Anyways, heres your third chapter! Enjoy!  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters *sigh* I wish I did though! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
InuYasha woke up to knocking at the door.  
  
"What?!?!" He yelled annoyed.  
  
"InuYasha, honey, its time to get up and go to school."  
  
"Ugghhh....fine mom."  
  
He slowly crawled out of bed and into his bathroom to take a shower. After he brushed his teeth and hair, he set out to see what he was going to wear.  
  
"Hmmm........lets see...."  
  
He picked up a red t-shirt and some baggy faded jeans.  
  
"There! Perfect!"  
  
He set his course down the spiral stairs and into the kitchen to eat some breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Kagome, wake up. Its time for school."  
  
"Hmmmm.....O.K. I'm up Annie."  
  
She got out of bed slowly and went to take a shower as the servant exited her room.  
  
"Lets see what I should wear...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~15 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah Ha! The perfect outfit!"  
  
After some time deciding what to wear, Kagome had found the perfect outfit. It was a pair of faded hip huggers with a pink no-sleeve shirt that said 'Baby Gurl' on the front in glittery text and a thin white sweater. After applying a bit of make-up, she was ready to go. But no after taking a look into her full body mirror.  
  
"Casual, but trendy."  
  
She made her way downstairs and grabbed a bagel off the counter and went into the garage.  
  
"Bye mom! I'll see you later!"  
  
"Goodbye dear. Have a good day."  
  
"Gmoodfye" she managed to muffle out from her stuff mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha arrived at school 30 minutes before school started and decided to stay in his Mercedes Benz.  
  
"God, why did I have to wake up so early today." He muttered.  
  
"Guess I'll just take a lil' nap before school starts."  
  
He was about to doze off when a screech could be heard. He turned around to see what caused the commotion and saw a Jaguar screech to a stop because it was about to collid with a Viper. He knew who the Viper belonged to. 'Kouga' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stepped on her brakes as fast as she could. She was almost going to hit the other car that was going in the parking lot at the same time.  
  
The other car refersed and parked into the nearest empty space; which happened to be right infront of it.  
  
Kagome then went to park her car also. The driver of the black Jaguar stepped out and started to walk over to her car. She was about to get out as a very angry looking guy came towards her. 'Great, just great, now he'll probably start spazzing at me. A perfect way to end a good morning.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?! You almost scratched my car!" The guy screamed at her as she got out.  
  
"Well exxxccuussee me! You should watch where your going! And anyways I was not going to scratch you precious car!" She already felt her temper rising. 'The nerve of this guy! Coming up to me and sreaming like a lunatic. Hmmpp'  
  
"You bi-" The guy stopped what ever he was about to say and finally noticed that the girl infront of him was cute. 'Wow, what a babe. Why hadn't I noticed her before? Hmmm...she looks new, hehe, I'll make her my woman and have a little fun with her."  
  
"Well??" Kagome was irritated by the way the guy was looking at her. 'What the hell is he starring at?'  
  
"I'm so sorry my lady. It was all my fault and I shouldn't have yelled at you. A hot babe like you shouldn't be treated like that." 'Hey that sounded better than I thought it would sound. Good for me.' He thought smirking inwardly to himself.  
  
'What the fuck is this guy doing? First he yells at me, now hes acting all nice and giving me compliments." Kagome was confused and kinda pissed at the sudden mood changes in the guy.   
  
The guy continued talking. "OMG! I'm so so sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kouga Akama. And to make it up to you for yelling, you are now my woman!" He said happily.  
  
Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual for Kagome. 'Why that bastard! How dare he call me his woman.' Kagome decided to let all her rage out at the moment.  
  
"What the hell do you think your saying??! First you yell at me, then your nice and give me compliments, now your saying I'm your woman?!?! Are you messed up or something?!?! I barely even know you rather than the fact that you ilmannered, rude, obnoxious, and has a major ego! Why would I ever want to be your woman? God!" Kagome yelled all that in one breath.  
  
"Fiery I see. I like that in a girl. How about we go out on Friday? I'll pick you up at 7 and well go see a movie or would you rath-"   
  
Kagome had it. The guy named Kouga was rambling on and on about going out even after she yelled at him and said she would never want to be his woman. Before he could get any furthur, Kagome had slapped him. She didn't know why, maybe the fact that he was annoying and rude or the fact that she just wanted him to shut up about all this 'your my woman' crap.  
  
Kouga held his hand up to his face surprised that she would even consider hitting him.  
  
"You bitch." He hissed out at her.  
  
He pinned her against her car with his body with his left hanmd raised and about to slap her. Kagome was kinda scared by the way he was looking at her and shut her eyes closed. She saw his left raised and about to hit her so she closed her eyes tight. Just then she heard someone slam to the ground and heard a punching sound. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing infront of her with Kouga on the ground.  
  
InuYasha had been watching from his car the whole time and thought he'd step in before things got a little rough.  
  
Kouga looked up to see who had hit him only to find a pair of angered amber eyes.  
  
"Dog breath, what are you doing?!" Kouga yelled as he stood up.  
  
"Forcing girls to go out with you again huh wimpy wolf?"  
  
"Why don't you fuck off. She was just about to say yes when you interupted." Kouga protested.  
  
"Ha! Fat chance! Your not a good lier, did you know that jackass? You were pinning her against her car and was about to slap her. I don't think that she was going to say yes."  
  
Kouga glared at him and started to walk away and yelled over his shoulder. "You better watch your back dog breath and as for my woman, I'll see you later babe."  
  
InuYasha turned to Kagome.  
  
"You O.K.?"  
  
"Umm...ya. Thanks for saving me." Kagome was stilled shocked. She didn't know if it was how Kouga was going to hit her or InuYasha actaully doing something nice and saving her.  
  
"Keh. What are you thanking me for. I didn't do it for you, ya know."  
  
"Huh? What? What do you mean didn't do it for me? You just saved me. Give me one reason that that wasn't the reason." Kagome was kinda annoyed and a bit dissappointed that he said that. 'What?!?! Dissappointed, why would I be dissappointed? Oh God, must be thinking weird things from the shock."  
  
"I can give you 3. 1, I hate that guy's guts. 2, I hate guys forcing girls to go out with them, and 3, he was about to hit you, and guys hitting girls is just wrong."  
  
"Whatever. I got to go. Bye! And thanks again!" Kagome ran off into the school leaving InuYasha behind.  
  
'Wierd girl.' With that he started to walk towards the school also.  
  
Kagome arrived in class and sat beside Sango.  
  
"Kagome, your sweating, did you run all the way to school or something?"  
  
"Never mind Sango, I'll tell you later."  
  
Just then InuYasha walked in and the teacher right behind him.  
  
"O.K. class today I have to attend a meeting so you will have a free period. Enjoy!" With that she left the room.  
  
Sango, Kagome, Miroku and InuYasha decided to go outside into the fields and talk.  
  
"So Kag, tell me about that thing your were gonna tell me later this morning."  
  
"Oh, ya, ok, well I was driving and I almost crashed into someone and...." Kagome told the rest of the story to Sango.  
  
"OMG! That asshole! If it wasn't for InuYasha who knows what would happen!" Sango anger was growing.  
  
"Calm down Sango, its O.K."  
  
"He'll pay!"  
  
"My woman! There you are!"  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha turned around to see Kouga running up to them. Kagome just sighed, InuYasha and Sango got kinda mad and Miroku just didn't care.  
  
"Hey Kagome I was thinking- Hey! What is dog turd doing hanging out with you?!?"  
  
"Screw off Kouga! I told you I'm not your woman and will never be! I hate you even though I just met you! Leave me the fuck alone or do you ant me to put a restraining order on you??!"  
  
"Fine, spend time with dog turd instead of me. You'll be sorry." 'I get what I want and I want Kagome. I'll win her heart. Just wait and see.'  
  
"Kagome, I feel sorry for you." Sango said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with my beautiful Sango. That guy is creepy." Miroku said this while inching closer to Sango and pinching her bottom a bit.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Pervert! Don't *slap* ever *slap* touch my *slap* ass again! *slap*"  
  
"Miroku, dude, you'll never learn will you?" V_V; InuYasha stood up and started to drag his swirly eyed friend towards the nurses office before Sango could do more damage.  
  
The girls followed them with Kagome trying to calm Sango down.  
  
The day flew by and went well, all except another encounter with Kouga at lunch. InuYasha was going to beat the crap out of him because he couldn't stand him but Kagome and Miroku held him back which left Sango to deliver a few good blows to the head. All in all it was a good day.  
  
The rest of the week flew past really fast and it was already Friday. The were just leaving school when Rin ran up to Kagome and Sango. She had been sick from Monday to Thursday and was just back on Friday.  
  
"Hey girls! Would you guys want to come to a sleepover at my house tonight? Its just going to be the three of us. A little girls night out...umm, in I mean. So what do you say?"  
  
"Awesome! I'd love to come!"  
  
"Ya, me too!"  
  
"Great! How about you guys go home and get your stuff and ask your moms then come to my house. Heres the address." Rin wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to the two.  
  
"I'll see you guys later!"  
  
"Bye Rin!" Kagome yelled after her friend.  
  
"Ya, Later!"  
  
Kagome got homw and ran upstairs to start packing. She was just finished when her mom came into her room.  
  
"Honey, where are you going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Mom, sorry I couldn't ask sooner but can I go to a sleepover tonight?"  
  
"Ofcourse dear. Have a good time!" With that said, Mrs. Higurashi left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom I'm going to go over to my friends' house for a sleepover O.K.?" Sango called from her room while she was packing.  
  
"O.K. dear, amke sure you pack all you need." Mrs. Taichi answered.  
  
"O.K. I'm leaving now, bye! See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye honey!"  
  
Sango ran to her Porsche and started to drive to Rin's house.  
  
When she got there, Kagome arrived at the same time. They said 'hi' to each other and started to head towards the main door together. Kagome rang the doorbell and Rin opened the door for them to come in with a great big smill on her face.  
  
"Let the fun begin girls!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Another chappie done! Hope you like the fast updates! And I'm so so sorry about the author's note. I origanally put Kagomes age to be 17 in the beginning on chapter one, then changed it to 18 and I put their age for 17 in my author's note. Sorry about that. All their ages are supposed to be 18.  
  
InuYasha: Stupid authoress.  
  
Kagome: InuYasha! Your manners!  
  
InuYasha: Keh! Why should I listen to you or the authoress?!?!  
  
Anime Babe: Because I can make you do, say, or wear whatever. So I can...hmmm lets say make you dressed up like Kikyo for the next few chapters. How about that?  
  
InuYasha: AHHHH!!! *goes hide in a corner and mumbles something about evil authoresses*  
  
Anime Babe: Thats better! ^_^  
  
Well you know that little button that says 'Go'? Well click on it and REVIEW! It makes me happy!^_^ and thanx to the people who already reviewed. Until next time!  
  
~anime babe~ 


	5. The Sleepover and Prank Part 1

A/n Hey people! Well heres your fourth chappie! ^_^ And thanx to all those who reviewed!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Inu's-gurlie135: Thanx so much for reviewing!  
  
animemistress419: Your welcome, and thanx!  
  
Sessrin2003: Thankies!^_^  
  
Angela : he kinda does have super hearing but not as much cuz he doesn't have those cute lil' ears of his.  
  
*Disclaimer* I do NOT own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters, happy now ya lawyers?????  
  
Lawyers: Yes, we are ^_^  
  
Translations  
  
kami-sama: God  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Rin all went up to the second floor. Rin was showing them where they would sleep. She had led them through the maze like hallways and finally they were at their destination.  
  
"O.K. girls, this is where we'll be sleeping." Rin then opened the double doors while Kagome and Sango peered through.  
  
"Holy shit Rin! This room is sweet!" Sango said exitedly. The three started to make their way inside the humongous bedroom.  
  
The room had 3 four post beds, one for each of them. On the very back wall was a huge window that almost covered all the wall leading to a balcony with lawn chairs. There was also a miny bar on the side and two bathrooms.  
  
"No, sweet is an understatement." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"O.K. well theres a bar, which serves pop and juices, coffee; anything besides alcohol. Anyways, do you see those closet doors?" She said pointing.  
  
"Ya." Kagome and Sango said in unison.  
  
"Well that leads to a walk-in closet where you can keep your belongings. And the balcony, you can go outside and check out the view or sunbathe or what ever you like. Theres two bathrooms. One has a hot tub and everything in a bathroom and the other one has all the items in a bathroom also but doesn't have a hot tub. Well thats pretty much about it. Oh! And if you need anything to eat, just push this red button on the intercom which leads directly to the kitchen and the staff will bring it up." Rin showed them the intersom beside the door.  
  
"O.K. so what are we going to do now?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Lets go swimming, I saw a pool somewhere around here." Sango said while putting her stuff down on an empty bed.  
  
"Sure we'll go swimming. You guys can unpack later, lets get changed into our bathing suits and hit the water!" Rin said while opening the doors that led to the walk-in closet and pulling out a blue bikini.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God, this is so boring! Theres nothing to do and its freaking Friday!" InuYasha yelled while throwing his hands into the air.  
  
"InuYasha, be patient. We'll think of something." Miroku said while sighing.  
  
"Well we've been at it for an hour already!"  
  
Just then a tall man walked into the room. He had long silver hair and an emotionless face. InuYasha turned when he heard footsteps behind him and Miroku.  
  
"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" InuYasha snarled.  
  
"Is it against the law to visit your family once in a while. I see your doing well little brother. Is the slut still chasing you around?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Feh." was InuYasha's reply.  
  
"Ahh, Sesshomaru, hows the college life?"  
  
"Fine." he then turned back to InuYasha. "Have you seen Rin around?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Miroku saw that Sesshomaru was about to beat the crap out of InuYasha so he decided to step in.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Rin is having a sleepover with Sango and Kagome. Well at least thats what I think Sango said."  
  
"Sleepover? Kagome? Whos this Kagome? Another one of InuYasha's wenches?"  
  
"Kagome is someone we met the first day of school." Miroku answered  
  
"And shes not a fucking wench!" InuYasha added. 'What the fuck did I just say?!? The wench is a wench. Argghh!'  
  
Shessomaru and Miroku just stared at InuYasha.  
  
"What are you guys looking at!?!?" InuYasha shouted in frustration then turned around to hid the slight pink on his cheeks.  
  
"Umm... O.K...." Miroku finally decided to break the silence a bit.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You don't have to scream InuYasha!" Miroku said trying to get the ringing out of his ears since InuYasha yelled 'hey' right in them.  
  
"We should play a prank on the girls! You know, freak them out a bit and get some cameras to take pictures of the reaction on their faces!" InuYasha replied happily.  
  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea but what are we going to do?" Miroku pondered at the thought.  
  
"I got it! We could *whisper* *whisper* *whisper* and then we could *whisper* *whisper* whisper* What do you think?" InuYasha was beaming from his idea.  
  
"I say thats a pretty good plan. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Miroku answered.  
  
"We need someone who knows Rin's house like the back of his hand." InuYasha said then both him and Miroku turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Fine. I'll play along for a a while. When do we leave?"  
  
"Right now! We need to get supplies. Oh, I can't wait!" Miroku squealed. (A/N You know I can't ever think of Miroku squealing, can you?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls had just finished changing and were standing on the side of the pool setting their towels down and rubbing sunscreen on their backs.   
  
Kagome had on a red Hawaiin flowered bikini with yellow edges while Sango had on a black one with magenta stripes the sides of the bottoms and on the side of the top. Rin had spent 20 minutes deciding which bikini to wear. She finally settled on a green one that said 'Babe' in black letters on side of the bottoms.  
  
"Took ya long enough to get changed Rin, kami-sama, your just going for a swim, don't have to look perfect." Kagome said  
  
"Yeah Rin. 'Omg! I can't wear this one because its 5 months old, and I can't wear this one 'cuz its from last season and do you think this one makes me look fat?'" Sango mimicked Rin.  
  
"Well sooooooorrrrrryyyyyy." Rin huffed.  
  
"Aww, come on Rin, you know were just kidding." Kagome told her friend giving her a light nudge.  
  
"Fine, O.K., lets go swimming!" Rin said happily.  
  
"Yay!" Both Kagome and Sango exclaimed.  
  
The three girls ran straight to the pool and dove right in making a huge splash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, God Miroku, did you have to grope that lady? She was at least in her late 20's." InuYasha sighed at his friend's pervertedness.  
  
"He, he, she sure was cute though." Answered the hentai.  
  
InuYasha sighed again. "You are such a lech Miroku."  
  
"InuYasha!" Miroku put on an innocent hurt looking face on.  
  
"Children." Sesshomaru mumbled.  
  
They had just came out of 'Prankster's Heaven' (A/N I made the name up, isn't it awesome? lol.) and were heading towards Sesshomaru's convertable. They had spent at least an hour in there looking for everything they needed for their little prank on the girls.  
  
Sesshomaru drove off heading towards Rin's mansion. While they were in the car, the three guys decided to organize it out so there would be no flaws.  
  
"So where should we set up the main part of the prank?" Miroku asked no one in particular.  
  
"I donno, I haven't been to Rin's house a lot so I don't really know where everything is." InuYasha replied and then both of the younger boys looked over at the driver.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "Do I have to do everything? O.K., well you should probably set up the main part where they are sleeping, thats an obvious one. I think they would be staying in one of the 3 beded rooms on the second floor. We'll ask a maid or someone. Next the smaller part should be placed in their bathrooms, outside their door and around that general area surrounding their room."   
  
"Well sooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyy Mr. Know-it-all. And of course I knew that we had to put it in their room, I'm not and idiot you know." InuYasha told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Here we go! Lets get Operation FTGO started!" Miroku yelled energetically. (A/N I think Miroku's a lil' hyper, don't you?)  
  
"Operation FTGO?" InuYasha looked confused.  
  
"Freak The Girls Out." Explained Miroku.  
  
"Oh." was InuYasha's smart reply.  
  
They soon reached the mansion and Sesshomaru parked the car. They were just walking up the steps when the three guys heard laughter and splashing.  
  
The three were curious and gave each other the 'should-we-check-it-out' look and they all nodded.  
  
Slipping quietly around the mansion, they soon found themeselves near the pool. The three were behind a corner of course. Miroku gave the 'who's-gonna-check-it-out' look to InuYasha and Sesshomaru. All three didn't know should so just stayed behind the corner and tried to listen to who is making the noise.  
  
"Kagome! Get back here!"  
  
Sesshomaru recognized Rin's voice and was about to reveal himself when InuYasha grabbed him back.  
  
"What are you thinking, you can't show them were here now. You'll ruin the whole thing! You can see Rim AFTER we finish Opperation FTGO." InuYasha hissed in Sesshomaru's ear.  
  
"But I want to see my girlfriend! I Haven't SEEN her in about 2 months! I've only been able to talk to her on the phone and from her e-amils!" Sesshomaru hissed back.  
  
"That can wait, now come one! Their distracted so lets get this thing under way!"  
  
Before Sesshomaru could protest, his brother had already dragged him towards the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHH! I'll get you Sango!" Kagome yelled while laughing.  
  
They were having a splash war in the pool.  
  
"No you won't!" Sango then dived down and swam away. When she re-surfaced, she ws splashed by a grinning Rin.  
  
"Well Kagome didn't get you, but I did!" Rin said happily.  
  
"And I got you Rin!" Rin spun around only to get hit right in the face with a wave caused by none other than Kagome.  
  
"Arghh! I'll get you guys! All of you!"  
  
The splash fight had been going on since they had entered the pool. How it started, no one knew, but the girls didn't care. This was way too fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru knocked on the door of the mansion and an old maid greeted them happily.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Your back! What a pleasant surprise! Should I go and tell Miss Rin you are here?" Asked the maid.  
  
"No, thats fine Mai."   
  
Mai looked suspisious.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly saw her expression and continued. "I want to surprise Rin." He said happily.  
  
The maid smiled then looked over at Miroku and InuYasha. "And are these the other young ladies boyfriends here to surprise them too?"  
  
InuYasha and Miroku just sweat-dropped and InuYasha was about to say somthing when Sesshomaru answered for him.  
  
"Yes they are. Would you mind directing me to which room the girls are staying in?"  
  
"Why of course. Follow me."  
  
Mai led them through hallways that were beautifully furnished. They finally came to some cherrywood doors.  
  
"The three ladies are staying in here. The door is unlocked so you can go in and wait for them until they finish their swim." Mai said and was about to leave when Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.  
  
"Mai, don't tell them were here, O.K.? We want to surprise them."  
  
"Yes. Sure thing. Good bye."  
  
The maid then left the room.  
  
"Nice work Sesshomaru." Miroku congragulated Sesshomaru with a pat on he back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, good job, now let the mayhem begin." InuYasha said with an evil smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Another chappie done! I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it took so long for me to update!!! I was really busy all week with homework and basketball tourneys that I had no time to work on my story. ANd so sorry I had to leave it like that. Next chapter coming up tommorrow or in 2 days. Well Thanx to all who reviewed so far and KEEP REVIEWING!!!! It makes me happy. ^_^ Suggestions are always welcome! ^_^ Well Bye till next time!  
  
~Anime Babe~ 


	6. The Sleepover and Prank Part 2

A/N OMG! Yay! I got SOOO many reviews! Thanks everyone!!!! ^_^ Well heres you next chappie. Hehe, wonder what the guys are gonna do...  
  
*Disclaimer* Do I have to say it everytime?? Fine, I don't own InuYasha...wish I did though! ^_~  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, this chappie is for you  
  
silverspun: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaname Kidorin Sora: Thank-you for the compliment and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cookie6: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shadeofwhite: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jessi: He, he, sorry to leave it hanging and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Evil Pixi Stick Sport Goddess: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DDRfreak11: Lol, thanks! And great will do. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Radhika14024: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rushyuo: I don't think I'll make them kiss yet, but the Miroku and Sesshomaru leaving part is a good idea, I'll put that part in! Thanx so much and thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
SessRin2003: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Courtney: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
animemistress419: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: Your welcome and yep this is an Inu/Kag fic. Aww, thats evil, make me wait till the end! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Miroku, put that over there from their bathroom door, and Sesshomaru, put that on the other bathroom door. I can't wait to see their faces!"  
  
"InuYasha, as much as I like to make Operation FTGO work, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Miroku."  
  
"GET OFF THAT LAZY ASS OF YOURS AND HELP US!"  
  
"Holy shit, don't have a cow dude, I'll help."  
  
InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru were setting up Operation FTGO. They had only just finished planning where they thought the girls were going to go after the first part of the prank. Miroku and Sesshomaru had been working hard to get it all set up but InuYasha just sat on one of the beds and ordered them around.  
  
"Done!" Miroku said happily. "What do you think they'll do to us when they find out that were responsible?"  
  
"Torture would be my guess. Or humiliation in front of a large crowd." Sesshomaru answered boredly.  
  
"Eh...eh...your not sure are you?" Asked a now scared Miroku. 'Shit! If Kagome and Rin tortured us, that wouldn't be so bad because they are forgiving...umm sorta, but as for Sango, that girl is pure evil when it comes to this kinda thing. Oh, God, maybe this wasn't SUCH a good idea.'  
  
"Oh, come on Miroku, your being such a baby. Their just girls! They can't harm us!" InuYasha said arrogantly.  
  
"Just wait and see my friend, just wait and see." mumbled Miroku.  
  
"What was that?" asked InuYasha curiously.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" answered a nervous Miroku. ^_^;  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't stand to hear any more so he decided to interupt them. "Well if you children are done, may I suggest that one of us hides somewhere in the hall so that we can make sure that part works correctly and the other two will hide in the bathrooms. And another thing, even if they are just girls, I don't think I want to see what they plan for revenge if or when they find out it is us who pulled this little prank. You never know what they are capable of."  
  
"I agree with Sesshomaru. Well lets get to it then. Who will hide in the bathrooms and who will hide in the hall?" Miroku asked.  
  
"How about you and I hide in the bathrooms and let InuYasha take over the hall since that IS where most of the action will be. What do you say to that little brother?"  
  
"I don't care." Was InuYasha's response.  
  
Sesshomaru was starting towards the bathroom with the hot tub in it. "Alright then. Lets get into our places."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, that was fun, don't ya think?" Asked a now exhausted Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." Answered both Rin and Sango. They were too tired to say any more.  
  
The girls had just finished their little splash war and were relaxing in the hot tub.  
  
"Rin, what time is it?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Ummm, sorry I don't have my watch. Kag, do you have the time?"  
  
"Yep, umm, its 6:30. Wow the time sure did fly by."  
  
"Yeah, well do you guys think we should head in? I think I'm already starting to get all pruny." Said Sango  
  
Rin nodded and started getting out of the hot tub. "Sure, I'll tell the cooks to make us dinner while we go and get changed."  
  
When they got to the kitchen Rin told the cooks to start making something and that they should bring it up in about an hour. The three started walking up towards their room not knowing what was going to happen to them when they arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Someone's coming, I can hear them!" InuYasha hissed loudly thorugh the open door so Miroku and Sesshomaru could hear. After he closed the door quietly and went back to his hiding place behind a chair. (A/N Its like a couch if your wondering.)  
  
'Let the fun begin.' InuYasha thought while an evil smile played across his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the bathrooms, Sesshomaru and Miroku were having a very hard time deciding on something.  
  
"Do you think thats a good idea? I mean he'll kill us." Miroku said a little scared.  
  
"Are you scared of my brother?" Asked a little ticked off Sesshomaru.  
  
"Actually, yes, I am. He can be very scary and dangerous when he's mad."  
  
"Well, which one of these choices do you think is better? Us leaving after we set off the parts in the bathrooms and leaving InuYasha for the girls or us sticking around to see what happens after. Knowing my brother he'll jump up from his hiding place and scream something like 'HA HA! Your should have seen your faces.' After he says that, were all doomed."  
  
"You know Sesshomaru, you make a very good point. Hmmmm, I guess InuYasha is popular enough to stand humiliation; if the girls decide to do that. O.K! We'll ditch him!"  
  
"Someone's coming, I can hear them!" Came InuYasha's voice from outside the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls were just starting to enter their room. Rin reached out and pulled the door when a huge bucket of sticky goop fell over their heads covering them from head to toe. When they had opened the door, it trigered the string to pull at the bottom of the huge bucket and the bucket emptied out its contents onto the girls. (A/N The goop is browish-green. Eww.)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! What the hell is this?!?!" Screamed Sango in total horror.  
  
"OMG!!! I'm gonna KILL whoever did this!!!!" Yelled a very pissed off and disgusted Kagome.  
  
"Ditto! But first lets get washed off in the bathroom. EWW! This is sooo disgusting!" Rin said while looking at the goo.  
  
The three were at the door frame of the bathroom where Sesshomaru was stationed and when Sesshomaru saw them, he threw glow in the dark powder at them. The powder make a chemical reaction with the goop and the girls started to glow. (A/N I know this sounds kinda lame, but you'll see why this is important later.)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I can't see! Theres some sort of powder in my eyes!!" screamed Rin. Sesshomaru had slipped into the bathtub by then and was praying to dear God they wouldn't see him.   
  
"I can't see either!" Said Kagome trying to get the powder off her face but the goop was making that kinda difficult.  
  
"Come on, the other bathroom is right beside it. Oh, I'm so gonna kill who ever did this when I find them." Said a still pissed off Sango.  
  
They felt their way towards the other bathroom and when Miroku saw them entering, he pulled the string to let the blanket of feathers fall down on them. Since InuYasha had decided to extra sticky goop, the feathers clung on with ease.  
  
"What the fuck!?!!? What are these things?!?! HEY! Their feathers! And their STICKING!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"RIN! This room is freaking dangerous! Lets get outta here!" Sango called.  
  
Rin was already backing away towards the exit. "Come on, I'm way ahead of you. This way."  
  
When they stepped outside the door anmd started walking down the hall, InuYasha jumped in their way and took several pictures.   
  
"What with all those flashes? It looks like someone is taking pictures of us." Rin said confused.  
  
Sudenly it hit all of the girls. Someone WAS taking pictures of them.  
  
"SHIT! Come on, we can't let anyone see us like this. And theres pictures to prove it!" While Sango said this, she tried to dive for InuYasha bu he moved too quickly and ran off laughing like a maniac.  
  
Kagome couldn't see very well but she did see the person's hair. 'Silver hair? Who would have silver hair?' She quickly found out. The only person she knew who would have silver hair was...'INUYASHA!!!! I'm gonna rip his head off!!!'  
  
Meanwhile this was all happening, Miroku and Sesshomaru managed to sneak out. I don't know how they did when they were on the second floor, but they did.  
  
"Dude, do you think they got him?" Asked Miroku while running.  
  
Sesshomaru loked over to Miroku. "Not sure. He might have gotten away. The couldn't see very well so thats a hard one."  
  
Then they saw someone bolt out of the front door and run to his car.  
  
"InuYasha! Over hear!" Yelled Miroku  
  
InuYasha looked over to see Miroku and Sesshomaru running his way. When they reached him, he asked "What the hell? Why are you guys hear?"  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku froze. Sesshomarua then decide to answer. "Well we couldn't leave through the entrance because your there. We dicided to go another way." Sesshomaru hoped InuYasha bought it. Fortunately, he did.  
  
"Fine. Come on, lets get outta here, their pissed off and their ready to kill. Its kinda scary."  
  
They got into InuYasha's car and drove off hoping that the girls didn't figure out who it was that set that whole thing up. Unfortunately, one of the girls knew and was ready for revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well thats it! The prank was kinda lame so sorry, I couldn't think of anything. So anyways next chapter is what happens on Monday. Hehe. Kagome knows and wants revenge. Wonder what shes gonna do.... Well, anyways, thanx for all the reviews so far and KEEP ON REVIEWING! Suggestions are always welcome. Till next time, bye! ^_^  
  
~ Anime Babe ~ 


	7. Monday

A/N Hello Everyone! Thanx so much for reviewing!!! ^_^ Heres your next chappie! Enjoy!  
  
*Disclaimer* I do NOT own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha characters.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed  
  
animemistress419: Hmm, you'll see what happens to InuYasha in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cookie6: You'll see what the girls are gonna do in the next chapter. He he. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shanaka: Nice word there, 'niftylishousness' I love it. Thank for reviewing!  
  
Rushyuo: I would NEVER abandon this fic! Hehe, not just Kagome wants revenge.... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
lid: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaname Kidorin Sora: He he, I loved that part. Yep, Canada rocks! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SessRin2003: Yay! You thought it was funny! I thought it wasn't that funny, but reviews say otherwise. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome woke up grumpy. It wasn't that she didn't get enough sleep, she got plenty. There were other reasons.  
  
'I do NOT want to go to school. I'd do anything besides that!' She thought grumpily.  
  
Her weekend had went quite well. Well...if you skip the part about being the target of a nasty and cruel prank.  
  
There was a light knock on her bedroom door and she heard one of her maids' voice.  
  
"Miss Kagome, you need to get up and go to school."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Mai."  
  
"O.K. miss." Mai then walked off to go on with her morning jobs.  
  
"UGGHH! This is gonna be a LONG day." Kagome said to herself as she got dressed. She had on a white hoodie with some sweatpants and her hair was flowing down her back.   
  
She entered the kitchen to get something to drink before heading out to school. Her mother was there eating breakfast.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and took in what she was wearing. 'A hoodie and sweatpants?' She then averted her gaze towards the window to see that it was a sunny day outside. "Honey, don't you think you'll be a tad bit hot in that?"  
  
"Not at all mom." Kagome wasn't telling the truth. She was cooking inside her outfit but had good reasons of why not to go and change.  
  
"O.K. dear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"InuYasha, wake up." Called one of his maids.  
  
"Ten more minutes..." He mumbled and then rolled onto his side.  
  
"Sir, your going to be late. You have about 20 minutes left to go and get ready."  
  
InuYasha's eyes opened imediately. He shot out of bed running towards the bathroom while yelling. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!!?"  
  
"Well I tried to for the last 30 minutes but you just wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
InuYasha got out of the shower in record time. It took him about 2 minutes to decide what to wear and then put it on. He had on a red t-shirt with some baggy faded jeans.  
  
He left the house with a huge smile on his face. 'I can't wait until school starts.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome trudged towards the entrance of the school. She saw Sango and Rin sitting by the big Sakura tree wearing the exact same thing she was. She walked over to them.  
  
"Hi Kag." Sango said glumly  
  
"Hey." Rin said not looking up from the ground.  
  
"Hi..." Kagome sat down beside Sango.  
  
Sango then turned to her friends. "Hey, its not THAT bad. They won't be able to notice. Its such a sunny day!"  
  
"Yeah! Your right!" Rin perked up.  
  
"Uh huh. It won't be so bad i guess." Replied Kagome. "Come on, we should get to class or else we'll be late."  
  
The three friends entered the classroom when the teacher arrived.  
  
"Class I have very good news for all of you! We will not be doing any work today!" The class cheered at the last comment; even Kagome, Sango and Rin. "Instead, we'll be watching a movie because you all have worked so hard! I hope you like Pirates of the Caribbean."  
  
The smiling faces of Kagome, Sango and Rin were turned into frowns when they had heard the word 'movie'. Movies meant fun, but it also meant watching it it in the dark.  
  
Rin shot her hand up. "Yes Rin?"  
  
"Can Sango, Kagome and I not watch the movie?"  
  
"Oh, and what is your reason not to?"  
  
"Well we ummm.... already seen it and its not all that great the second time."  
  
"Oh, is that so." All three girls nodded friously. "I'm really sorry you already saw it but I can't let you wander the halls so you'll just have to watch the movie."  
  
InuYasha watched from the back row with amusement. He knew why they were avoiding the movie. This was all too funny.  
  
"Well, enjoy the movie class!"  
  
The teacher then went to shut off the light and begin the movie. Kagome, Sango and Rin all put the hoods on their hoodies on and slumped down in their seats.  
  
The movie was just starting when someone called out. "Mrs. Kimoro! Its kinda light in hear! Hey! Look over there! Those three people are glowing!"  
  
The whole class turned around to see Kagome, Sango and Rin's faces glow in the dark. The teacher ran over to the light switch on turned them on. "Um, excuse me girls, but why were you glowing in the dark?"  
  
The three girls' cheeks turned crimson. They all knew they glowed in the dark because of what happened Friday night. It seemed that the glow-in-the-dark powder that was thorwn on them actually made your skin glow-in-the-dark because of the chemical reaction it had with the goop. If your wondering how they found out, well thhey showered and were about to turn off the light to go to bed. Once they did, they realized they were glowing and had screamed so loud the whole neighbourhood shook.  
  
InuYasha took this time to burst out laughing. The rest of the class soon followed. His plan had worked out perfectly.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha lauhing his head off. 'OMG!!! That JERK!! He WILL pay! I swear if its the last thing I do, he'll pay.'  
  
"Hahah! OMG! I can't *laugh* beleive *laugh* they glow *laugh* in the dark!!!!" Kikyo said between laughs. "The glow-in-the-dark girls!"  
  
Kagome's embarrassment turned into rage. It was one thing having the whole class laugh at you, but having the bitch queen make a comment like that was just too much.  
  
"What the fuck?!?! So what if we glow in the dark!?!? It isn't OUR fault! Do you think we would actually be moronic enough to make ourselves glow?! We were targets of some fucking asshole's prank on Friday night at Rin's sleepover! And that fucking asshole just happens to have silver hair! Hmm, who in this world would have silver hair?!"  
  
InuYasha had been listening along with the rest of the class, including the teacher. He swallowed hard. 'Fuck, she knows and shes pretty pissed about it. Damn, I'm in deep shit.'  
  
Sango and Rin turned to look at each other and turned to glare at InuYasha. They both had the same thought. 'Revenge.'  
  
Kagome turned to glare at InuYasha. "HE would be you silver haired fucking asshole!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't do it alone!" He answered not realizing what he said. 'Shit, I'm going to get it now.'  
  
"Ha! So you DID do it! Who the hell were your accomplices?! Tell me now or I'll force it out of you!"  
  
"Feh! Like you can!" 'Shit! Why can't I just keep my mouth shut and deny it?! I'm getting myself in deeper shit by the minute."  
  
Kagome jumped over her desk onto him and started to go for his neck.  
  
"What the fuck woman?!? Get offa me!!!" Screamed InuYasha. He was scared. Not because he was scared that she would hurt him but the fact that she was going after him like a mad woman.  
  
"Yeah! Get off of my Yashie!!!" Kikyo screeched.  
  
Kagome ignored her and now had a hold on his neck and started choking him and decied to ask her question again. "Who were your accomplices?!?!"  
  
"AHHH!! Miroku and Sesshomaru! Now GET OFF OF ME!!" InuYasha replied between gags and had managed to pry her off of him.  
  
Sango and Rin quickly ran to hold Kagome's arms before she could leap onto him again. They were both stunned that Miroku or Sesshomaru would do such a thing. Umm, actually just surprised at Sesshomaru. They knew Miroku would do such a thing.  
  
Don't think Sasngo adn Rin weren't mad, they were. They just kept it in better than their physo friend they were holding back.  
  
The whole class had watched the scene with great interest. Its not everyday a show like this came along.  
  
"Kagome! Out in the hall now! I know whatever InuYasha and his friends did to you was unacceptable but that was OUTSIDE school and what you are doing is INSIDE school and that counts as unappropriate behaviour!" The teacher said angrily.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath in and her friends let go of her arms. She then started to march outside. Once she was out in the hall, she slid down against the wall and sat. A few minutes later, Rin and Sango came out.  
  
"That was awesome Kagome! You sure showed that jerk!" Rin said while giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Yeah! But why didn't you tell us that it was him that pulled the prank? Since when did you know?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Oh! I knew at the end of the prank, I saw silver hair and figured it could only be InuYasha. I wasn't sure so I didn't tell you guys."  
  
"Well I'm sure suprised to find out that Sesshomaru was in on this whole thing. I'm gonna have a lil' talk with my boyfriend. He was back from college visiting MY house and he would rather play a prank on me and my friends than VISIT me! I'm gonna KILL him!" Rin said angrily. She then took out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Rin-*  
  
"Hello?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"........" No one answered.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" He asked a little annoyed.  
  
"........" No answer.  
  
"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?!" He said angrily but in an emotionless way.  
  
"Don't you use that language with me!" Rin asnwered angrily.   
  
Sesshomaru realized it was Rin and was happy, worried and scared. Happy because she called and worried and scaed becasue of what happened on Friday night.  
  
"Rin! I'm glad its you! How have you been?" He asked hoping that that would calm her down kinda.  
  
"Don't suck up to me you asshole! Let me ask you a question, what were you doing in town on Friday night and not bother to visit me? I'm your GIRLFRIEND aren't I? You better not lie on this one 'cuz if you do, your getting it" Rin yelled into the phone.  
  
Kagome and Sango listened with great interest. They could hear Sesshomaru's voice and what he was saying.  
  
Sesshomaru was worried. To tell the truth that he went along with his brother's stupid idea or to lie. Lieing would be better, she would just get twice as mad if he told her the truth. "Rin I was at home with my family. My mother and father insisted I stay home for the whole weekend and tell them about college and what has happened so far. I would have gone to visit you, but I could't." He said trying to saound calm.  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit! You know, if I didn't know the truth, I'd actually beleive you! I know you went out and played that prank on us! You were probably the one that threw glow-in-the-dark powder on us and make us glow since the weekend! I can't beleive you went to MY house and never bothered to visit me, but you would go and play a prank like that!"  
  
"How do you know I was the one that did that?"  
  
"So you did?!?!? Fuck you!! God! You know that I and my friends were just humiliated infront of our classmates?!?!?"  
  
"How? Its glow-in-the-dark powder. You guys have light, don't you?" Sesshomaru was treading on really thin ice.  
  
Rin took in a breath and tried to calm down but the words that came out of her mouth were dripping with venom. "We were going to watch a movie. The teacher turned off the light. We glowed. Everyone laughed at us. We got a new nick-name from the bitch queen. Wanna know what it is dear?"  
  
"Umm, yes?" Sesshomaru said unsure.  
  
"O.K. Were now known as the glow-in-the-dark girls. I know it sounds lame but coming from the bitch queen, I don't take it too lightly."  
  
"Well Rin, I'm really sor-"  
  
"If you were gonna say your sorry, don't even! Your such a jerk along with your brother and Miroku! You better watch your back! You guys are in so much shit, its not even funny!" With that she hung up her cell and slumped back down beside Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch came and Kagome, Rin and Sango were heading towards a table. They didn't want to sit with either Mirou or Inuyasha because they know that they would kill them right then and there. They were just sititng down when they heard Kikyo talking with her so called friends. Usually they would just ignore it because they would always talk about shoes and all that stuff but today was different. The center of their topic was Kagome.  
  
Kagome listened intently on what she was saying. She hated how people talk about other people, and what the bitch queen had to say about her wasn't probably nice things.  
  
"Omg! You wouldn't believe it! She attacked him like some physo! I felt so sorry for my Inu-baby. I better go make it up to him later, maybe a nice little outfit. But anyways, after she was on him she started to do something to him. I don't know what from where I was at but she was probably trying to force my Yashie into kissing that ugly wretched face of hers."  
  
Kagome had enough. Before anyone could stop her she got up rom her seat and walked over to Kikyo.   
  
*Slap*  
  
Kagome had slapped Kikyo across the face. Everyone turned around to see what had happened. InuYasha and Miroku were only a table or two away from the action.  
  
"Y-you bitch!" Kikyo screamed while holdong a hand to her reddened face.  
  
"Look whos talking! What nerve do you have to say that I was trying to KISS InuYasha?!?! I agree that I had jumped on him but tried to KISS him?!? What the fuck are you thinking! You had a clear view of what was going on! I was trying to strangle the ass, not kiss him! God! You are such a fucking little bitch! I already have a bad enough day without some little whore spreading false rumours about me! You know I would already be on you and beating the shit out of you right now, but I won't do that because I don't want to get suspened!"  
  
Kagome then stormed out of the cafeteria leaving behind a shocked Kikyo and a shocked crowd.  
  
Rin and Sango rushed after Kagome. They found her sitting under the big Sakura tree.  
  
"Kag! That was awesome! You showed that bitch who's boss!" Said Rin.  
  
"Yeah! She deserved everything you said!" Agreed Sango.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks guys."  
  
"You know what? We should get back at the guys for what they did to us!" Sango said while smaking a fist into her palm.  
  
Rin nodded. "I agree, but what should we do?"  
  
Kagome got an idea snd an evil smile crossed her lips. "I got the perfect plan. We can do it on Thursday so they won't suspect it."  
  
"SPILL!" Yelled Rin and Sango at the same time.  
  
"O.K. We have to pretend not to be mad at them and then on Thursday we stike. Heres my plan. We *whisper* *whisper* and then that'll be stage one. Next we have to make sure that *whisper* *whisper* and then we'll just enjoy the show!"  
  
"Thats awesome!" Exclaimed Rin exitedly.  
  
"Yeah! Totally!" Sango said.  
  
"O.K. Make sure that we have all the supplies ready and at my house on Wednesday night. O.k?" Kagome asked.  
  
"YEP!" The two others replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO SO sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. I had basketball practise everyday this week and have tones of homework all of a sudden. Teachers are evil!!!!!! They give tones homework right before Christmas vacation! Well anyways I hope this chappie was long enough and I wonder what the girls are up too. Like always REVIEW!!!! And Suggestions are always welcome! ^_^ Till next time, bye!  
  
~Anime Babe~ 


	8. Mission Accomplished

A/N Hello! I have nothin to say....  
  
*Disclaimer* I do NOT own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha characters.  
  
"Blah Blah Blah" = talking  
  
'Blah Blah Blah' = thinking  
  
*Blah* = an action  
  
(A/N Blah Blah Blah) = Author's Note  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tuesday flew by really quickly and it was now Wednesday. Kagome woke up early. God knows why. It must have been the plan. They had already gathered all of their needs Tuesday after school. Guess where they went to shop? Prankster's Heaven.  
  
*Yawn*  
  
She looked outside her window and saw that its was a beautiful sunny day.  
  
Kagome smiled, got out of bed and into the shower. When she came out, she stalked through her closet. She had on a jean mini skirt which wasn't slutty short, but was decent. She had on a blue Roxy tank top which said the logo in the front. (A/N I have a shirt like that and I LOVE it!!!! lol, O.K., sorry, back to the story. ^_^;;)  
  
It was still 7:30, so Kagome had enough time to eat a nice, big breakfast for once. Her mom noticed her happy mood and just smiled.  
  
Kagome was in her car at 7:50 and started to drive off to school. She had a permanent smile on her face and one thought in her mind. 'Revenge is sure gonna be sweet.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha and Miroku had been avoiding Sango, Rin and Kagome since Monday and they seemed to have dealed wih the little prank.  
  
He got out of bed, showered, and just threw on whatever happened to be clean. This happens to be a white Billabong shirt and some baggy jeans.  
  
He woke up at 7:40 so he didn't have time for a nice big breakfast like Kagome so he just grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
Hopping into the drivers seat, he sped off at 90 km/H at a 50 km zone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kagome arrived at school, Sango and Rin came rushing towads her with the same smiles and their faces.  
  
"I can't wait till school is over!" Shrieked Rin happily.  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait to see their faces!!" Said a VERY excited Sango.  
  
"O.K. I know were all VERY anxious but we have to wait. So we have all the supplies, right?" Asked Kagome settling down her energetic friends.  
  
Rin and Sango calmed down and said "Yep."  
  
"Now, I suggest we do it at 5:15 instead of 6. It'll give us more time." Suggested Kagome.  
  
Both of the other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Theres goes the bell. Come on, we don't wanna be late." Sango said. "I think we should all keep our cool and not try to be suspiciously happy. O.k?"  
  
"Uh huh." Replied the other girls.  
  
They made their way towards their first class. It was boring, as usually. Finally it was lunch. The best time of the day.  
  
InuYasha saw the girls and decided it was now or never. He walked up to them and tried to put on his best smile.  
  
"H-hey." He stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha watched as all three girls' heads turned around. (A/N Their backs were towards him.)  
  
Kagome turned around only to see InuYasha there. This was perfect. If he was talking to them it meant they wanted to call it truce.  
  
She smiled. "Hey. Now your talking to us? Aren't you afraid we'll get revenge or something?" Kagome just had to taunt him. It was in her blood to argue with the idiot.  
  
But it was also in his blood to argue with her. "What did you say wench? The day I'll be scared of you is the day a pig talks and flies!" 'Ha! That'll show her.'  
  
"Well, theres a 50% chance already of that." Kagome replied casually.  
  
"Oy! What are you talking about? I don't see any pigs talking or flying." InuYasha was confused.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You." With that said she turned around and started eating her lunch like nothing happened.  
  
InuYasha was fuming! 'How dare she?!?!'  
  
He tried to stay calm. "Hey at least this pig is one hell of a good looking one unlike some wench." With that, he walked away.  
  
Kagome turned around in a millisecond ans about to say something but saw that he was already walking away.  
  
Pissed off, she turned back to her friends. "Hes asking for it! He just is! God I can't wait till school is over!" Kagome was pissed. Her friends knew that and just decied not to say anything that would cause her anger to rise.  
  
School was over and Rin, Sango and Kagome all walked towards their cars.  
  
"Meet me at my house when you guys have all your stuff!" Yelled Kagome as she drove past Rin and Sango. They yelled "Gotcha." back at her.  
  
It was 5 when Sango and Rin came.  
  
"Hey there! Took ya long enough?" Kagome said as she opened the double doors to her house.  
  
"Well we had distractions." Rin answered as she walked into the humongous mansion.  
  
"Oh? What distractions?" Kagome asked interested.  
  
"One. Sesshomaru called Rin for like the hundredth time today to see if she will forgive him and Rin ended up yelling her head off into the phone while driving. Its not a good idea being in a car with her then." Sango explained calmly while settin her stuff down.  
  
"I see.."   
  
"Second, we stood out there for like 15 minutes." Rin started talking.  
  
"Why?" Kagome was confused.  
  
"Admiring how fucking huge your freaking house is!!!" Sango finished for her.  
  
"Oh." Was Kagome's reply. She hated how everyone and she meant everyone always had to gawk at her house.  
  
"Its like as big as InuYasha's!" Rin said.  
  
That got Kagome's attention. "What? How do you know that?"  
  
"Oh, well I'm dating his idiotic brother, duh! I go over to his house when hes home from college." Just the thought of Sesshomaru made her mad and sad. Mad because he was an inconsiderate jerk and sad because she had missed him and the only time they ever talked was when he phoned her to say sorry and she freaks out. 'Maybe I'm a little too hard on the guy..'  
  
Rin was brought back to her thoughts when Kagome said "Oh.."  
  
"Well where are we sleeping and what are we gonna do now?" Sango asked looking around.  
  
"Well come on!" Kagome then led them up the flight of stairs. They were on the third floor. Kagome then led them down the main hall and took a left. There at the end of that hall were a pair of cherry wood doors.  
  
They continued down the hall. Rin and Sango were looking at all the exquisite art that were hung on the walls.  
  
"Were here." Kagome announce. She then opened the doors revealing a stunning bedroom. Kagome then started to tell them about it.  
  
It was painted a really light lavender. There were three king size beds and the sheets were a darker lavender than the walls. Off in a corner, was a little living room area. It had a couch, and loveseat which were white leather. Infront of the furniture was a French styled glass table and infront of that a 65' big screen T.V.   
  
On the right side of the T.V. was a white cabinet. Kagome explained that inside the cabinet were all sorts of game systems and board games. There was an X-Box, Gamecube, and PS2 with all of their games and a stack of board games.  
  
Like in Rin's bedroom, there was a bar, which held all types of drinks except anything with alcohol. A mini refridgerator was beside the bar. There was one bathroom, but it was the size of half the bedroom which was pretty big. There was a balcony with deck chairs.   
  
From the balcony, you had a clear view of the ocean and the sunset that was just beginning. (A/N Kagome lives near the ocean in a rich neighbouhood. InuYasha lives on the ocean front too but hes a couple of neighbourhoods away.)  
  
After Kagome was done explaining she turned to her friends. "How do you like it?"  
  
They were speechless. How should they put it? Hmm, wonderful, the best room ever, breath taking, I want to kill you so your mom can adopt me and let me live here?  
  
Their reply to Kagome's question was, "Ahhh...."  
  
"Nice reply guys, real nice." Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyways, set your stuff down and we'll go down for dinner. Hope your hungry! Oh and while were eating lets discuss our plans for the boys." Kagome said as she watched her friends turn back to their normal selves.  
  
"O.K!" They both replied.  
  
After dinner was over it was about 6. The three had already gone upstair and started unpacking.  
  
Sango and Rin had 3 pairs of clothes. Once for the mission which was black. One for school the next day, and pajamas.  
  
They decied to play Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 to kill some time. They sure did kill time, it was about 10:30 when they stopped playing. (A/N Oh and if your wondering, I LOVE Final Fantasy X and X-2. I have both of them. Their awesome. O.K. I'm going on about nothing so back to the story.)  
  
Rin suggested they get some sleep before their mission.  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Bee-*  
  
"Arggh! Shut up!" Groaned Kagome. She then went back to sleep. After 5 minutes she jolted awake again.  
  
"Hmmm, Kagome, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep here. Its only 5 in the morning...." Mumbled Sango.  
  
"Ya..." agreed Rin sleepily.  
  
"Sorry, I would love to but what about our mission?" Kagome said getting out of bed.  
  
This time it was Rin and Sango's turn to jump out of bed.  
  
"Shit! I forgot! We gotta hurry!" Sango said quietly while running to the closet which held their clothes.  
  
After getting dressed the girls hurried quietly out of the mansion. Sango drove Rin's since her part was to go to Mirokus house and Rin rode with Kagome to InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Miroku's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango arrived at Miroku's house and was jumping from a conviniently placed tree right outside Miroku's window. She landed on his balcony swiftly and silently.  
  
She entered through his window which was unlocked. Tip toeing into his closet, she grabbed all his clothes, shoes, socks, etc. and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
She dumped all of the clothes into the bathtub and started pouring a wierd liquid over it. After putting on some gloves, she started mixing it. After all the clothes were covered i the liguid, she started sprinkling two kinds of powder on and started mixing again.  
  
After about 30 minutes, the clothes were dry. 'Part 1, complete.'  
  
She quietly plaved all the clothes back where she found them. When she was going to the bathroom again, she heard him stir and froze. She turned towards him and heard him mumble something that sounded like . "Sango....hmmm...I like...."  
  
This made Sango go red. 'Why am I going red!?! This is Miroku and I have a mission.' On that thought she entered the bathroom once again and started to pour the same liquid she poured onto the clothes in his shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, bodywash, etc. She also threw in some of the powder too.  
  
'Yay! I'm finished! Can't wait to see their faces!!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~InuYasha's/Sesshomaru's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Rin entered InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's rooms the same way Sango entered Miroku's. Rin and Kagome had to split up because InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's rooms were on the opposite sides of the humongous mansion.  
  
'Rin was right. InuYasha's house is as big as mine.'  
  
(A/N I'm really lazy right now cuz its like 1:30 in the morning so I'll just say they did what their supposed to do which is the same thing Sango did.)  
  
The three met bak at Kagome's house. They decided to get caught up on some shut eye before the fun started.  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Be-*  
  
Kagome, Sango and Rin sprang out of bed that morning when they heard the alarm go off. They were pretty full of energy for girls who went out before sunrise to go pull a prank.  
  
When they reached school, everything seemed normal.  
  
"Everything seems so, so, normal." Rin said as she looked around.  
  
"It won't be so normal soon Rin, I promise." Kagome said with an evil smile.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango eyed her friends suspiciously. "What haven't you told us?"  
  
"I've told you everything about the plan. I'm not hiding anything."  
  
"Well then how come InuYasha and Miroku are over there and their normal looking." Rin hissed.  
  
"You'll see, very soon indeed." With that Kagome walked off to class with that evil smirk still plastered on her lips. 'This is gonna be sooooooo much fun.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I didn't update sooner. I've been sooooo busy with Christmas coming up, and doing stuff wth my friends. I'm so so sorry. I promise to have at least 2 chapters done by Christmas Eve or day.   
  
Well anyways sorry to leave it there but I can't write anymore right now. Lol, yep lazy me.  
  
Anyways the next chapter will be up in about a day or 2, I promise! Oh and REVIEW!!! Suggestions or ideas for future chapters are always welcome! ^_^  
  
Till next time! Bye! ^_^  
  
~Anime Babe~ 


	9. Revenge Is Sweet

A/N So, lets see, heres your next chappie. Wonder what the girls did to the guys......  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Inuyasha; wish I did though! ^_^  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Brie: Hmmm, wonder, you'll see what she planned. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
lid: Opps! Sorry! I corrected it! Thanx for pointing that out! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
aphy69: They have the same name? Lol, opps. O.K, sure, they have the same name. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Kaname Kidorin Sora: Lol, sorry to have you die of anticipation! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Jessi: Thanx for the suggestion! Lol, liked that line huh? Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Jennifer: Thank you! You can picture it that well? Yay! I'm doing a good job! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Anonymous: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Hino Mitsukiko: Yeah, sorry I kinda just type it; read it over quickly then just post it. I go over the chapters later to see any spelling mistakes. An about the Inuyasha thing, its a habit. I live in Canada and Kikyo is spelt like that. I think other places have it spelt Kikyou. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
kittykathy: lol, sorry for the lil cliffy. Heres the chapter! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
sweetnsad: Lol, that funny eh? Thanx and than you for reviewing!  
  
Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Kagome360: Heres your chappie! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
KaGoMe39: Sorry, using 'O.K.' is kinda a habit. Lol, I think I didn't use it more than 3 times in this chappie! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Psycho-Sk8er-Girl: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
baby-fanfiction: Hey, you know what? I already read your fic before! Lol. Its really good by the way. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Inuyasha was about to take a seat when Kagome walked in with a evil smirk plastered on her face.  
  
'I don't like that look.'  
  
He looked down at his hair before sitting down just to make sure she didn't stick a whoppie cushion or something else there.  
  
After class, he looked at her again and that same smirk was still on her face.  
  
'Damn, what the hell is in her head?'  
  
It was now lunch and Inuyasha found Miroku. They were just entering the cafeteria when someone started laughing at them. Everyone soon turned around to see what all the comotion was about and when they saw InuYasha and Miroku, they started to laugh too.  
  
InuYasha glared at everyone. 'Why is everyone laughing at us?!?' "Would you all just shut the hell up?!? What the fuck is so funny?!?"  
  
"Umm, Inuyasha, you might want to look at yourself." Miroku pointed out.  
  
InuYasha looked over at Miroku to find that he was HOT PINK! InuYasha looked Miroku up and down. His clothes were all hot pink, his shoes, his hair, even his skin!  
  
'Oh, shit..'  
  
Inuyasha looked down at himself slowly. Yep he was hot pink too.  
  
Just then Kagome came over to them.  
  
"Wow, guys, nice look." She then turned to Inuyasha with a triumphant grin. "Hot pink suits you Inuyasha."  
  
"YOU did this didn't you wench?!"  
  
"You have no proof I did anything. And don't call me wench."  
  
Just then Sango and Rin showed up beside Kagome.  
  
"Kag, you are a genius!" Whispered Rin.  
  
"Hahahaha! Damn! This is too funny! Kagome, awesome plan!" Sango started laughing. She then realized what she said.  
  
"Shit." Mumbled Kagome.  
  
"Ha! So you did! You litle bitch, tell me how to get this shit off!"  
  
"Umm...eh...I gotta go! Later!" Kagome ran off dragging Rin and Sango behind her.  
  
"They got us good man." Miroku patted his friend's shoulder.  
  
"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!! What happened to you Yashie?!? Why are you pink??!"  
  
'Fuck! Can she be more annoying?!'  
  
"Its nothing Kikyo." He mumbled dryly then walked away.  
  
"Did the bitch do this to you?!? Omg! I'm gonna skin her alive! She hurt you Inu! Though I don't mind the fact your pink. Pink is my favorite color, did you know that? My room is all pink! Not hot pink though, actually its kinda cool, anyways, lots of my clothes are pink. I have tones of pink nail polish, and hair accessories and blah blah blah blah."  
  
Inuyasha just kept walking trying to drone out Kikyo's annoying voice.  
  
"I'm gonna ditch school Miroku. Later." Inuyasha started to walk out of school.  
  
"Dude! Wait up! I'm not staying here looking like this!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taking a walk sure wasn't a good idea today. Especially down the busiest street in town.  
  
As Sesshomaru walked down the street, people turned heads to stare at him.  
  
'Wonder what their looking at.'  
  
*Tug*  
  
*Tug*  
  
*Tu-*  
  
He looked down to see a little boy tugging on his pant leg. When he looked down he saw he was all PINK!  
  
"Mwister, yowr awl pwink."  
  
"Shiro! Come here! Don't bother the man! Dressing in pink is NOT a crime. I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Its, uhhh, alright."  
  
'How the hell did I get all pink?! I bet this is Rin's doing! I'm gonna have a talk with my girlfriend.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was at home scrubbing himself to try to get all the pink out. When he got home, and went into his closet to find something else to wear, he discovered that EVERYTHING was pink.  
  
"Awwwww, shit! Won't this stuff come off?!"  
  
Him and Miroku had ran into the girls outside the school and he had made Sango tell him how to get all the pink stuff out. Wondering what he did to make Sango tell? He said he would tell Miroku where her house was. Knowing Miroku, he'd probably stalk her. THAT scared the hell out of Sango.  
  
She had told him to take a shower (A/N DUH!) and rub olive oil, vinegar and salt onto himself with body wash. That would make it come out. For the hair is the same thing. (A/N O.K, that is nasty!) As for his clothes, just wash them normally.  
  
Inuyasha had been scrubbing for 20 minutes and the pink finally is off his hair and skin.  
  
He called Miroku after wards.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ri-*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Get the pink off yet?"  
  
"Yeah, just got out of the shower, you?"  
  
"20 Minutes of scrubbing."  
  
"You know they had a reason to do this."  
  
"Still didn't have to make us PINK!"  
  
"Well, we did make 'em glow in the dark."  
  
"Haha, now THAT was funny. This is just cruel."  
  
"Well maybe they think its funny we're pink."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So are you gonna tell me where Sango's house is?"  
  
"No. She'll die if I do. And she'll kill me if I do."  
  
"Fine! I'll just follow her around until she leads me to her house."  
  
"You are such a stalker, you know that?"  
  
"Hehe, no comment."  
  
"Feh. I gotta go dude, later."  
  
"See ya man."  
  
*Click*  
  
Inuyasha was walking down the spiral stairs when the door flung open.  
  
"Back from your walk.....already......." His voice seemed to trail off upon seeing Sesshomaru. HE was pink too!  
  
Inuyasha burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You know this suits your nickname! Pink, lil' Fluffy. HAHAHAHAHAHAH! They got you too!!!"  
  
"I suppose you know how to get this off then?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Oh, just take a shower and pour olive oil...(A/N I'm not gonna type the rest in. Too lazy.) Oh! And I suggest you check all your clothes to see if their pink. Just drop them off in the laundry room."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE AT SANGO'S HOUSE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was sooooooo funny! Did you see the looks on their faces?!?!" Kagome burst out laughing again.  
  
"Yeah, wonder how Fluffy is taking this. From what I heard from Inuyasha, he was out on a walk on the busiest street in town when he turned pink!" Rin said.  
  
"Fluffy?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, Sesshomaru. His mother gave him that nickname and only her and Rin can call him that. Hes really bugged about it. Its so funny though." Sango explained.  
  
Rin started to giggle. "You know whats even more funny then this? When Inuyasha said that he was gonna tell Miroku where you live Sango. You should have seen your face! It was priceless!"   
  
Kagome joined in the fun too. "Yeah! Her face was!"  
  
"Thats not funny! The freaking pervert would have probably stalked me every minute he got!" Sango defended herself.  
  
"Awww, its O.K. Sango. Were just teasing. Anyways, I think its cute he likes you." Kagome said while patting her back.  
  
Sango's cheeks had a light tinge of pink on them and Rin noticed. Shes gonna have some more fun teasing her.  
  
"Your blushing! You like Miroku!!!! I knew it!"  
  
Now Sango's face was bright red. "W-what! N-no I don't!"  
  
"OMG! Sango you do!! Your blushing furiously!!!!" Kagome exclaimed.   
  
Meanwhile Rin was skipping around the room chanting 'Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Thats-'  
  
"Would you shut up Rin??!!" Both Kagome and Sango yelled which shut their friend up nicely.  
  
"Fine! Maybe I do a lil. But thats it! A lil!"  
  
"Nope even in the short time I know you guys I would have to say you like him more than just a little, you like him alot!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Yep! And I have known you longer than Kag and I would confirm you like him alot also!" Rin agreed.  
  
"Fine! I like him! Now drop the subject and get off my back!"  
  
"Sure! We jus neede you to say that!" Kagome said.  
  
"Ya, well I better be going. See you guys later!" Rin said while heading for the door.  
  
"I better get going to. Bye Sango!"  
  
"Bye Rin! Bye Kagome!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was a strange chapter. So sorry I didn't have time to update sooner. I had a stomache flu and I'm throwing up all over the plave. I'm just kinda getting better so you migth have a couple more updates before New Years. I'm kinda unmotivated right now so this chapter might not be all that but hope you like it anyways!  
  
And remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Suggestions are always welcome! ^_^ Till next time! ^_~  
  
~Anime Babe~ 


	10. Hojo

A/N OK I know that some people didn't want Hojo to be introduced in this chappie, but I am gonno do it because we want some action right? Anyways enjoy the chapter!  
  
*  
  
*Disclaimer* Must I do this everytime? Fine! I don't own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters!  
  
*  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!  
  
*  
  
kittykathy: Hehe, like the pink part? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dgfdgsfh: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hino Mitsukiko: I love reading your long review! And yes I know Viz does change Takahashi Rumiko-sama's Inuyasha a bit. Oh and everyone, heres a site, thanks to Hino that you can check out that has information on Inuyasha. Its www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kagome360: You think I'm brilliant? Awww thankies! Hehe, I'm not gonna have Inuyasha beat him up...yet. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yuminess: You are so sweet! Thanks, I don't like to rush my characters, it kinda has the reader confused. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
baby-fanfiction: Your too nice! And about your story, hmm, I donno what they should do next right now but if you ever need help, tell me! Thats a pretty neat name. I'll consider it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
lid: This story isn't gonna be finished for a bit. I recently got quite a few ideas. Lol, TV huh? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
shanaka: Thank you for telling me that. Wow, clears that up. hehe. You like that story? Cool. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
animeotaku17: Aww, thank you! I know isn't Pirates of the Caribbean good? I've seen it about a million times, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
hanyougal: Thank you for helping clear that up! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
S'Star: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Demon Dog Rampage: Lol, hate Hojo that much? Ya hes kinda dense but the guys OK I guess. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
kristina: Yes I understand what you mean. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Radhika14024: Thank you for your answers to my questions! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Catgirl MM: Yeah, I would like to thank you for your help on the name. I was really stumped. Anyways I'm writing that story and you helped with the name kinda. Thank you sooooooooooo much and thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Kaname Kidorin Sora: Lol, OK, thank you for your answers. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*  
  
It had been about 2 weeks since the little pranks and Inuyasha had managed to stay out of Kagome's hair since then.....but not today.  
  
Kagome was putting her books away at her locker when someone slumped against a locker beside hers.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked irratabley.  
  
"Awwww, can't I visit one of my friends?" Inuyasha answered faking hurt.  
  
"When did we suddenly become friends?"  
  
"Come on Kag, don't be so cold."  
  
Kagome slammed her locker shut which made Inuyasha jump in surprise. "Do not call me Kag."  
  
"Fiiiinnnneee, be that way."  
  
Kagome turned around and was about to leave when Inuyasha yelled right in her face.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
"What?!" Kagome yelled back annoyed already from her encounter with him. She was having a bad day and didn't need to see Inuyasha.  
  
"I just noticed something. Did you just stop using your training bra?! Wow. Took ya long enough."  
  
Kagome felt her eye twitch.  
  
'Why that no good little bastard!'  
  
Kagome was fuming inside and somehow that managed to show on her outside. She did the only thing that came to mind right then.  
  
She slapped him. Hard.  
  
When her hand contacted with his face Inuyasha looked mortified. No one had ever dared hit him before and was shocked Kagome did it without hesitation.  
  
Right after she had slapped him, Kagome walked away more pissed off than ever leaving a shocked Inuyasha to stand in the hall alone while holding his cheek.  
  
She had gone to get a drink and met up with Sango in the cafeteria.  
  
Sango had noticed her friend's behaviour and decided to ask. "Hey Kagome, whats wrong? You look like wour about to kill someone."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and sighed. "I'm sorry. Its just I had a rather...... unfriendly encounter with a certain silver haired, amber eyed jerk."  
  
"Oh, you mean Inuyasha. Ha. Since when did your encounters with him were friendly in the first place." Sango stated which resulted in a light laugh from Kagome. "So what did the bone head do this time?"  
  
Even the thought about what Inuyasha said made Kagome mad. "He said 'Holy shit! I just noticed something. Did you just stop using your training bra?! Wow. Took ya long enough.'" Kagome answered in an Inuyasha like tone of voice.  
  
"That jerk actually said that?! How can he be so cruel?! I mean, I know you guys aren't the best of friends, but thats just evil! Well, what did you do after he said that?"  
  
Kagome took a sip out of her Pepsi she had bought. " I slapped him. Pretty hard too by the sound after I hit him. His cheek will probably be really red if not purple." Kagome said it as if it was an everyday occurence.  
  
Sango almost spit out the contents in her mouth when she heard what Kagome did but quickly swallowed not wanting to spew her lunch all over her best friend.  
  
"Y-you actually did that?!" Asked a very shocked yet amazed Sango.  
  
"Did what?" The two girls turned their heads to see Rin with a confused expression.  
  
"Kagome slapped Inuyasha." Sango said proudly.  
  
"OMG! You did?! Congratulations!!" Rin went over to give Kagome a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Eck! R-Rin...... can't breathe..... hug....to tight." Kagome managed out.  
  
"Opps! Sorry!"  
  
After Kagome had straightened out her clothes and got air into er system she asked what was the big deal about slapping Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean whats the big deal?! It is a big deal. You hit Inuyasha! Did you know that no girl has ever hit Inuyasha before?" Sango asked/stated.  
  
"You know what I don't get is that I just hit him. If it were any other girl and he said what he said to me to them, they would have done that too. Are you serious? Wow, I'm shocked, hes never been hit by a girl before? I wazs thinking he did a lot by the way he acts." Kagome was getting annoyed all over again.  
  
Rin decided that she would answer this one before Sango had time to explain. "Actually, if another girl were in your shoes, they would start giggling like an idiot if he were to say 'that' to them. And yes, we are serious, hes never been hit by a girl and I think he deserved it. That pig."  
  
"I still don't get why no other girl has hit him because what about you Sango? You hit Miroku all the time and render him unconscious so why haven't you hit Inuyasha yet? And what about you Rin?" Kagome looked from Sango to Rin and back again.  
  
"Well for one, Miorku deserves it and hes an easy target. As for Inuyasha, he never really makes me mad because he sees what I can do to Miroku." Answered Sango.  
  
"And I don't like fighting." Rin said simply. Kagome and Sango face faulted. Rin looked at them weirdly. "What?"  
  
Kagome decided to answer. "Umm, Rin, what about you and your boyfriend and those 'nice' little conversations you guys have on the phone?"  
  
Rin quickly caught on. "Oh! You mean those! Well what I mean about fighting is physical, I never said anything about arguments."  
  
Kagome and Sango sweatdropped. "Umm, sure..." Both people said at the same time.  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome turned around once she heard her name. Sango and Rin who were sitting directly across from her looked up to see a tall guy who had short brown hair and brown eyes stand directly behind Kagome. He looked quite nervous under the gazes of the three girls.  
  
'Is that who I think it is?' Thought Kagome. "H-Hojo? Is that really you?"  
  
"Kagome! Its you!" Hojo said while a huge smile appeared on his face.  
  
Kagome jumped out of her seat to hug one of her old time friends. "Omg! Its been so long since we last saw each other! How long ago was that, about 3 years? I thought your family moved to France?"  
  
"We did, but we moved back because my mother missed her home town and the life style in Toyko."  
  
"Its great that your back! And you go to this school too!" Kagome said happily. Hojo and her used to date a while back but she dumped him a month before he left Japan. Her friends had asked her why and she told them that he was too boring and safe. They had still remained friends but Hojo still kept asking her if she wanted to go on dates with him but she refused all of them.  
  
Sango and Rin watched on with great interest as the two friends talked. Sango was way too interested in what the guy, now confirmed as Hojo, and Kagome were talking about that she hadn't noticed Rin was talking. "Huh?"  
  
"Arrggghh! Like I said, what do you think about this guy? I think hes not bad, seems nice enough and looks pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, he's not a bad looker, but seems too, I dunno, boring."  
  
Kagome had been too busy chatting with Hojo when she realized she forgot to introduce her friends. "Oh ya! Hojo, theres some people I want you to meet. This is Sango and this is Rin."  
  
"Hello." They said at the same time while smiling.  
  
"Hi. So are you guys Kagome's friends?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Yep!" Rin said happily.  
  
"And we love her very much so if any guy hurts her they have to deal with me." Sango added firmly making Hojo nervous.  
  
"Eh...he..he.." Was Hojo's smart reply.  
  
"Aww, Sango don't be so hard on the guy." Rin said while giving Hojo a reassuring smile.  
  
Hojo returned the smile, then turned to Kagome and embraced her in a tight hug. She hugged him back ofcourse, but not so tightly. "It is so good to see you again Kagome. Maybe we could go out some time and catch up. What do you say?"  
  
Before Kagome could reply, a voice boomed through the cafeteria. "Hey! Let go of my woman you idiot!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see a pretty ticked off Kouga storm towards the couple. (A/N Are they even a couple? Cuz you know, they are two people and thats what a couple means, but theres also the other meaning and oh heck, I'll just go with that. Sorry to interupt the story!!)  
  
Hojo let go of Kagome and looked up at the person who was now glaring daggers at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. What were you doing even thinking about touching my woman asshole? Don't you dare do that again and did I hear you ask her on a date?! You better not have if you know whats good for you." Kouga threatened.  
  
Once she heard 'my woman' Kagome got a little annoyed. 'Didn't I already tell him I'm not his woman? God, this guy is a real idiot.' "Kouga, hes one of my friends, leave him alone and I'm not your woman. Got that?"  
  
Kouga softened at the sound of Kagome's voice and immediately turned to her and took her hands in his. "But Kagome, you are my woman. That wimp is one of your friends? Hmmph. You should try to get new friends then." Kouga scoffed.  
  
"Excuse me, but you are interupting me and my friend and I have every right to ask her on a date."  
  
'Wow, Hojo's got balls. He must have really changed when he was in France.' Kagome looked on at her old friend curiously as to what he would do next.  
  
"Ha. Are you challenging me? If so, then lets take this outside." Kouga smirked arrogantly when he saw the uneasiness in the boy's face.  
  
Hojo regained his composure quickly. 'I cannot let this jerk win. I have to impress Kagome.' "I don't think all disputes have to be settled by fighting."  
  
"Chicken?" Urged Kouga.  
  
"N-no." Hojo was already losing all his bravery and was scared as to what would happen next.  
  
While the boys were argueing, Sango took the chance to go and talk to Kagome. Rin was too caought up as to what the boys were saying to notice much. "Kagome, I really think you should stop this because if you don't, Hojo's gonna get his ass kicked. He doesn't stand a chance against Kouga."  
  
"Your right." Kagome answered then started to walk towards the two and stepped inbetween them.  
  
(A/N I just wanted to let you guys know, people are gathered in a circle around Hojo and Kouga while Kagome, Sango and Rin are standing alongside the inner edge having a perfect view of what was going on.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe she slapped you and I wasn't there to see it!"  
  
"Shut up Miorku. God, the nerve of that girl. Slapping me!"  
  
"Well you kinda deserved it. That remark you made was quite rude. Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you, what were you doing looking at her chest?" Miroku asked while sporting a lechorous smirk.  
  
Inuyasah wacked him over the head. "You pervert! I wasn't looking at her chest!" Inuyasha defended himself while a slight pink blush played across his cheeks but was barely noticable on one side because of the reddish mark left behind by Kagome's slap.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't have to be a rude you know. Come on, lets head to the cafeteria, I'm hungry."  
  
"Your always hungry."  
  
"Look whose talking!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"So are you coming or not?"  
  
"Like I have a choice."  
  
When they entered, there were no students occupying the tables, but there was a huge crowd in the middle.  
  
"Looks like someone's in a fight. Amazing its not you this time." Miroku commented earning himself another bonk on the head.  
  
"Come on ya hentai, lets check it out." Inuyasha then dragge his friends with him not waiting for an answer.  
  
When they arrived they Inuyasha saw Kagome was in the middle of two people whose faces he couldn't see because there were too many people in the way. Agitated, he absentmindedly pushed everyone out of the way. Miroku follwed behind Inuyasha saying sorry to the people now laying on the ground.  
  
They arrived at the center in no time and listened to what was being said.  
  
"Guys, stop it. Why are you fighting in the first place?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He asked you out! No one asks my woman on a date and gets away with it!" Kouga said through gritted teeth.  
  
"And hes making a scene because I asked you out." Hojo defended.  
  
"One, Kouga I am not your woman and anybody can ask me out. Two, Hojo, I still don't get why your fighting." 'God, these two act less mature than my brother!'  
  
"Yeah, listen to Kagome, shes not your woman so I can ask her out whenever I want!" Hojo dumbly boasted while Kouga's anger rose.  
  
Out of no where, Kouga swung his arm and his fist collided with Hojo's jaw. Kagome stood there in shock before rushing to her friend. "Hojo, are you OK? Talk to me."  
  
"K-Kagome? Ugg, that kinda hurt."  
  
Inuyasah who had been witnessing all this felt something tug at his heart when he saw Kagome take such worry towards the unknown guy. 'What the heck...'  
  
"Theres more where that came from." Kouga picked Kagome up by her shoulders and moved her away from Hojo and was about to punch him again when someone caught his arm.  
  
"I don't think thats fair and what your fighting about is pretty lame wimpy wolf."  
  
"Shut up dog turd! Now let go of my arm or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Inuyasha smirked when he saw that Kouga was at lost for words.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
The principal, Kaede, emerged from the crowd. She was an old lady about her mid 50's with an eye patch over one eye that made her look kinda like a pirate. She raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Is ther a fight going on here?"  
  
Sango, Miroku and Rin shot infront of Principal Kaede.  
  
"N-nothing is going on!" Sango said nervously.  
  
"Then why is that boy laying on the ground?" The principal asked.  
  
"H-he slipped and umm fell! Ya!" Miroku answered.  
  
"So why is Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga there?"  
  
"B-because they were umm h-helping him! Yes they were helping him get up." Rin said  
  
"I see, so there is no problem here? Right Inuyasha? Kagome? Kouga? And you young man, you look hurt, go to the nurses offices. Stay out of trouble kids." With that, the principal turned to leave but not until she ushered all the students back to whatever they were doing.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Miroku and Sango sighed in relief while Kouga still looked annoyed and Hojo had a dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Your lucky this time ya wimp that you had Kagome to defend you." Kouga said while he twisted out of Inuyasha's grasp and turned to leave.  
  
Hojo stood up and thanked Inuyasha for helping him.  
  
"Unfair fight. Its kinda disrespectful or dishonorable to hit someone unexpectedly or down." Inuyasha cockily explained.  
  
Kagome snorted at his reply. "Like you know anything about respect." She mumbled.  
  
Hojo said his goodbyes then left to go to the nurse's office.  
  
"So is he your boyfriend or something?" Inuyasah asked casually after Hojo left. Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and him were sitting at a table finishing their lunch.  
  
"No and whats it to you?" Kagome replied coldly.  
  
"Feh! Your not the one who should be mad, I am! You hit me!"  
  
"And you deserved it after what you said to me!" Kagome countered.  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. "It wasn't that big of deal. God."  
  
"Yes it was. It was rude you inconsiderate jerk!"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasah stood from his seat and walked away.  
  
"Wait up Inuyasha!" Miroku called after him. He turned back to Sango and held her hands. "See you later my lovely Sango." Miroku thn ran off to catch up to his friend.  
  
Rin looked at her watch and saw it was 5 minutes until class started and she suggested they get going too. The girls packed up and headed towards their classes.  
  
Another day of school..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am SO sorry that I haven't updated faster. It was ust that it was the holidays and it was really busy for me. Onto more exciting news...  
  
I started a new fic! My second fic! Yay! I feel so special! It the highschool one and its called 'Once A Geek, Not Always A Geek' You guys should really check it out! I'll be adding a new chapter tomorrow for that fic.  
  
Remember to check my bio for story updates and the most important thing...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Suggestions always welcome! Well till nect chapter, Bye! ^_^  
  
~Anime Babe~ 


	11. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month. I'm really REALLY sorry. I was on vacation for a month so I wasn't able to update.  
  
Well, now I'm gonna start updating and getting some chappies up. The next one should probably be up in a day or two and thats a promise.  
  
So again, I'm really sorry and hope you'll forgive me!  
  
See ya!  
  
~Anime Babe~ 


End file.
